


hes

by dirtylove



Category: Team Raine
Genre: but - Freeform, i love you so much, idk - Freeform, read it in whichever order, since it's your birthday, start with the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylove/pseuds/dirtylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the love of my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read all today, and you don't have to read it from chapter one. Also, I'll be adding more chapters in the future. This is part of what I had planned for your birthday, so if you want, you can read everything.

**Happy Birthday**

 

 

I have come to love you more than I ever thought I could. I love _you_ in all ways possible. You haven't got even, a tiny cell, of idea of how much I love you. I love you so tenderly, and I'll love you endlessly, _always_.

You're my last breath at night, and my first thought in the morning. 

And I love you, I just love you. It's you who I love. You don't have to ever change for me. I've already fallen in love with you.

It's your birthday today, and you deserve to know how insanely special you are. You're twenty two, and I'm glad that at twenty one I had made you mine. I'm going to spend the rest of my life beside you, and I'm going to fall so deeply for you each passing day, even if we're both 80 and wrinkly. 

There's a billion things I could list off that I adore—so fucking much—about you.

I could list off how I adore it when you roll your eyes at me when I'm trying to tease you. I could tell you that I love your eyes–the shape, the colour, your eyelashes, the intricate detail–I could say all of that. I could even list off how much I love the sound of your laugh. I could tell you that I love the way you hold me, how the feeling of your hand in my own drives me crazy. I could tell you how you've got the bubbliest personality, how witty you are, and how bloody adorably funny you are. 

But that wouldn't do you any justice.

Because you're not just someone who keeps up with my teasing, or someone who I can joke around with. You're more than that.

You're _strong ,_

Remember what happened? You got hurt, but you weren't once negative about it. Even when you went through so much pain, because of someone who didn't even deserve a second of it, or a drop of your tears, you would still smile. You overlooked it all, and you carried on being strong, and I watched you in the groupchat, really. You'd laugh with everyone, still, after all of that. You'd make jokes, you'd be insanely cute, and I wanted to kiss you so bad. I still don't know how _this_ had happened, but I'm one hundred percent sure that it was all in the hands of fate. 

 **fate**  
feɪt/noun  
1.  
_the development of events outside a person's control, regarded as predetermined by a supernatural power._

I never believed in fate, or destiny. I never believed that two people on this Earth would be drawn to one another for intimate purposes, or to love one another so insanely. None of it seemed real to me. 

Yet, here you are. Sleeping in my bed, kissing my neck, holding my hand, talking to me about marriage, laughing with me about anything, loving me so hard that I feel it each day, and just being mine. 

I love you so fucking much. I'm running out of ways to show you.

I was destined to meet you, date a prick, get hurt, and fall in love.

I don't regret any of it. 

Because I've fallen for the most genuine, kind, soft, brave and strong person I've met in a while. 

Other than being so bloody strong, you're _brave,_

You told me that you wouldn't be ready for a relationship, do you remember that? And you said that you don't think you'd be able to love another person again. Either, you were afraid of getting hurt again, or you were afraid that you couldn't love them as much. But you're so fucking brave, because you've fallen in love with me, and you're with me, even when you were afraid and just came out of a relationship. You took a chance, and that chance was so sturdy and unpredictable. You didn't know how things could've gone down for us. What if I was a prick, you know? And you fell in love with me. What if I hid behind this façade and I wasn't actually who I made myself out to be. Yet you fell for me, and you looked past bad things that had happened to you, and instead you acted on your feelings. You're so brave for that, baby.

You're not only witty, kind or insanely bubbly. You're strong, brave, and beautiful in the most personified way possible.

 _You_ are the most special person I've come across. And I've been drawn to not only your exterior, but your interior. Your personality, not your body or your face. 

I love you so much, beautiful. And I'm going to spend another twenty two years, and then another set of twenty two years to show you how much I adore you, love you, admire you and care for you. I'll spend the rest of my life beside you. 

I love you always, no matter what baby.

Happy Birthday. ♡


	2. Happy Birthday (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you, happy birthday again.

Happy Birthday again,

 

I love you and I can't wait to spend the weekend with you. I'm going to pamper you the entire time, I'm going to give you endless back massages, I'm going to braid your hair, paint those pretty nails of yours, I'm going to leave hickeys all over your body, I'm going to hold you even when it's 3am, and we're both tired. I'm going to make love to you, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to do everything I possibly can with you this weekend. 

You're the most amazing person alive. And I love you more than lift itself. Have a good birthday baby, and stay as amazingly fucking gorgeously sweet and tender as you are. You're my never ending love, you're my soulmate, and so much more (if it's possible even.)

I love you, Harry,

– Riley.


	3. harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check this weekly, I guess. I'll edit it to add more things to it.

“ **love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind**.” — william shakespeare

 

harry;

 

• you are so beautiful (in the softest, craziest way.)

• I say this every single time, but you make me so very happy, I hope I make you happy as well baby.

• I'm beginning to appreciate you more and more each day.

• It's sort of like getting hit with an anvil. Falling in love, I mean. This is a horrible metaphor. But right now, you're all I can think about:

“An anvil is a block with a hard surface on which another object is struck.”

I was that other object, you struck me, and I've never been this satisfied with anything as of now.

• If you weren't mine today, or like if you hadn't even come into my life at all, I don't think I'd have the knowledge of knowing that one can feel all this happiness all at once.

 


	4. when I make you angry.

**when I make you angry (and things aren't going good.)**

 

• You might be angry at me, because I didn't take the dirt out, or because I said something out of line, something that you didn't like. Just know that I'm sorry, no matter what it is, I'm sorry.

• There will be times when I'll make you angry, and there will be times when you'll make me angry. There's nothing we can do about it, love. But I'll still love you at the end of the day, I promise.

• If I ever make you angry, think about all the good times we've had, and will have. 

• Yell at me, if you must, punch me if you'd like. Just don't tell me you're sleeping out on the couch tonight when you're at mine, because sleeping on the couch will lead to us not talking and touching, and then a day later you might pack your things and tell me you'll call me again and then you'll call me but it won't be to fix anything, instead it'll be to tell me that we're not working out. And god, I don't want that Harry. Just talk to me, okay baby? Be open with me.

• Just don't feel like you shouldn't tell me if I said something wrong and made you angry. Don't do that, don't feel that way. I'm your boyfriend, and I want you comfortable around me always. I'm not a stranger, plum.

• I can be a downright ass sometimes, though I hope I never allow that side to be shown to you and I doubt it ever will. But if it ever does, just know that I'm sorry, okay? And I want you to talk to me.

•  I love you so much. And I don't want you being angry, especially not at me :(

• I'm sorry for what I've said, or done. But I can assure you that I never meant any of it.

• WE CAN HAVE ANGRY MAKEUP SEX ;-)


	5. things I love about you.

things i love about you;

 

• you're always so kind and considerate, and I can tell that you're the type of person to always be there for someone when they're a bit upset.

• you show an interest in me, and the things I have to say. like, I think that's the main thing a relationship needs beside love? interest. I'm not going to be with someone that I don't have any interest in, you know? I fucking love that about you.

• you're a gentle person. example the first time we were cuddling in your bed, you were so sweet and gentle, you practically held me the entire time and kissed me. you seem so careful with everything, with your words, the way you carry out a situation, the way we moved, from being friends to wanting (not, really) sex to falling in love. and Ijust think that you're a gentle type of person, and I can tell that if you're into it, you'd be gentle during making love as well. and we've been there, gentle sex is the best, with you. in fact, all types of sex is the best with you. ;)

• you are so beautiful. there's so much to say here. and I don't know where to start? I love every single part of your body, your hands, your fingers, your stomach, your thighs, your feet, your ASS, your eyes, your nose–that cute little button nose bloody hell–your lips. god everything. you are an actual masterpiece, everything about you is so unique. and it's like god designed you with so much care? it's like he took all his time and effort, and put it on you especially. from your hair, to your toes, and everything in between, it is so beautiful. I don't want to make this too long damn it. but I can't stop because you're so perfectly gorgeous, and you must be an angel.

• your mouth. this one is weird, but I love your mouth. not only do I desire to kiss you all day, have your mouth on my ass, or wrapped around my cock. but I desire to hear you talk all day. your voice is so smooth and melodic, it's peaceful. it's sort of like that ringtone that everyone would have, and NO it's not marimba. what I'm trying to say is, your voice is so pretty and your laughter is another aspect that is so amazing and smooth and tranquilizing. it's like 'slow rise' and 'silk' (check the ringtones list.)

• your passion for something. you're so passionate about taking care of animals and loving people, do you know that? you might not see it, but I do. you're always retweeting pictures from thay baby animals account, and I think it's the most adorable thing to purely exist. and then you got me Pandora, and insisted she sleep with us that one night? I just love you so much.


	6. the future.

** the future; **

 

• I'm so excited for going on a vacation out of the country one day with you. imagine waking up beside you every morning for a few weeks, and maybe you'd be asleep and then I'd just admire you, and take in your sleeping features. or maybe you'd already be awake, and we could maybe kiss a little, and make some love? our personal favourite. I could make us breakfast; eggs benedict. and after that we could go down to the beach, and tan and swim a little, and just have deep conversations until it's evening, and when everyone's gone I'll kiss every inch of your body, and have you make love to me just right there. I'm so excited for everything that's laid out for us in the future.

• I want to get married to you. maybe a few years, months, days from now I'll end up buying you a ring, and because I'm a coward, I might give it to you only years later after those years. like you said, maybe I'd propose, maybe you'd propose. heck, maybe we'd propose at the same time which would be really funny and a story to tell the kids and the grandkids. I don't know what you're thinking when we talk about marriage, and living a life together. but I do know that I haven't felt this happy before. I plan on marrying you one day, this isn't just a fling, to me. I'm not doing this just to date you and fuck around, I have actual feelings for you that's been growing by the second, faster even, ever since you said you loved me back. I hope to marry you someday and make you my husband, and move into a beautiful little home with you. it might be big, it might be small, it might be modern, and it might be old fashioned. I don't care, as long as we're together and in love and happy.

• when we have kids, if we have kids, it'd be like the most profound milestone. we can adopt, get a surrogate, or either of us could even carry our baby. we can decide these things one day when the time is right, and when we're both ready to explore on that aspect in our relationship. it's crazy to think, though, that we might have children in the future, together, as a couple. and it'd take a full 9 months for us to finally see how beautiful and precious our baby girl or baby boy is. you'll be such an amazing daddy, do you know that? I picture you being so stern with our kids, yet so gentle and caring and sweet and playful. like you'd probably give them dessert before dinner, you'd pile their plates up with cake and their bowls up with ice-cream and I'd probably be furious at you because BALANCING BALANCING BALANCING but you'd tell me that they're just kids, and then later on when they're asleep and we're both in bed, we'll both kiss until our mouths hurt because it's so silly and it's just dessert before dinner. I picture you being such a hard ass when they start their first day of school, you'd probably deny being upset and emotional about it but then later on in the day you'd leave for their school three hours before they're dismissed, and you'd be the first out of the car when they're walking through the door. and I love you so much Harry. I love you with everything I have.

 


	7. happy anniversary.

**Happy** **Anniversary**

 

 

 

from the moment I met you, I thought you were a sweet and loving person. I knew that you were friendly already back then, because you were always so kind. it's just such a shame that something as bad at what had happened, was all it had to take for us to get closer.

truly, in my heart, I feel that we were meant to be. 

we say this everyday, we said it nearly all the time after we confessed to having feelings for one another, but I think about it nearly all the time, everyday. it's funny how we went from consoling one another, to flirting shamelessly in front of our friends, to falling in love. I'm thankful for you, for what has happened (except the pain you've endured) and all in all I'm just thankful that you're mine. 

a simple plan of hooking up ended up in me falling so, so crazily in love with you at  _such_ a rapid speed. 

this month with you has been so beautiful. I don't think that there are enough words to emphasize how important this month is to me, being our first full month together and that. it really will be one to remember, I promise you. years from now when we're married, with a baby, or babies, I'll remind you each and everyday about the day I told you I liked you, or new years day when I asked you to be my boyfriend, officially, or even when I told you I loved you, through a game of hangman, even though I cheated sort of.

nearly all the time when we talk, when you look at me, when you hold my waist, when you squeeze my hand, when we kiss, when you smile at me, when you tease me, when you spoon me, when _I_ spoon _you_ , this feeling swells in the pit of my stomach and I get so many butterflies. 

my love for you grows each and every day, and bit by bit, I'm giving myself to you entirely. a year from now I might put a ring on your finger, you might already have a ring on your finger, who knows? 

I just love you.

you're so beautiful, and spontaneous. thank you for existing.

 

happy anniversary, baby boy.


	8. hAPPY HAPPY valentines day

Happy Valentines Day

 

 

It's such a beautiful thing when you get so comfortable with someone and you realise that you're telling them things you would've never imagined ever saying out loud. And that is me, with you, I tell you things I'd never tell anyone else. Usually it's so normal to feel shy and timid in front of your partner, but with you, I don't think there's ever been a time where I felt afraid to say something? Except when I told you that I love you, of course. I was so afraid that you didn't feel the same way yet and that you might've thought something else of me. But I was so wrong, because I never had the intentions of falling in love with you so fast but I did anyway and I don't regret a single moment spent loving you. I'm so deeply in love with you and sometimes whenever I tell you that I love you I get so many butterflies, even after all this time of being so entirely infatuated with you. The idea of it is so fucking terrifying, the idea of falling in love for a long time and calling someone else your other half, is so frightening. But it's happened already, and it's so easy doing it with you. Sometimes I can't even grasp all the love I've got for you, or from you baby. You make me the happiest I've ever been, and, so what if we've only been dating for one month, and we're already talking about marriage and children. It just makes everything so much more better, I guess. I love you entirely.

All this time spent with you, has been so unbelievably amazing. It's been love and happiness and it's been you, and talks of things I'd never imagine to talk about. It's been you and I talking about everything and anything, and it's been you making me feel so special. When we became closer, I never knew that this is how we'd turn out. It wasn't you just constantly flirting with me, it was you being so caring polite. All I remember was being so intrigued by you right from the first time when we started speaking in the gc. I knew I wanted sex, but after a day when we 'prolonged' it, I startd crushing on you and sex was the last thing on my mind. And I still don't know how I ended up getting the chance of you being my boyfriend, but would you look at that, you are. You're my boyfriend and you make me happy, so happy, and if someone asked me if I'd change ANY SINGLE THING that has happened in the past month, I wouldn't change anything, I swear. but after I asked you to be my boyfriend, and we spent more time together, practically switching houses everytime and not getting sick of the other, I knew that I was so in love with you. Every moment with you is just so sweet and beautiful and romantic, and all I ever feel is euphoria.

If you were someone else, I probably would've told you only today that I love you because it's Valentines day and everything is cliché (but beautiful) like that, I wouldn't have even mentioned marriage, but because you are you, I did. I fell so deeply, intimately in love with you, and everytime I think about it, the more I panic, because bloody hell, I want you for the rest of my life. I love you so much Blaine. With all of my heart. There aren't any words to explain the love I've got for you. What you had been doing, the tumblr post, fuck you make me so happy, it honestly made my day. I woke up with the biggest smile on my face, and I'm falling asleep with the same smile on my face, every single day of my life. You're an actual baby, my baby.

So with saying that, Happy Valentines Day baby, I love you and I can't wait for today with you, you're everything to me.

 


	9. things I love about you (2)

things I love about you (2)

 

everyday I'm learning more and more about you, not just as a boyfriend, but as a friend, a person, and I'm so glad it's you I'm with. expect a lot of these as our relationship progresses.

 

• your eyes. this is probably the most cliché to start with, and you must be thinking so. well, perhaps. it's quite obvious to see that you've got the most beautiful eyes, they're cast between cerulean and dark green. either way, I love them. hence, why I'm always yapping about how beautiful you are. you're so beautiful. pretty green eyes. my pretty green eyes. to get to the point, this isn't only about the beauty and the colour of your eyes :( it's about how they make me feel. you've got such an intense stare, except it's the good intense, the intense that makes one feel so captivated, and I don't know if it's just me, but by just looking at someones eyes you can tell whether they're a polite person, or an arrogant ass. and anyone can see that you're such a loving, friendly, polite person. to summarise this, you've got pretty green eyes, but they're so friendly, kind, sincere, captivating, alluring and gentle.

 

• how you carry yourself. you're such a unique, SMALL soul, that I can't help but fantasize about you all the time. you're so far from caring about what anyone says about you, and for that I love you so much, I even think that you're my role model for this. you speak with so much pride and joy about the things you love, the things you do, the things you want, the people you love, and I think that is the most beautiful quality someone can possess.

 

• you. you in total. there's so mang things I love about you but this is just a valentines day bonus. I judt want you to know that I've never met anyone like you before, and I don't want to, because I already have you, and you're all I need always. I love you.

 

 

 

 


End file.
